Getting Started
Already have FFXI installed? You can skip straight to setup for Windower or Ashita. Otherwise, proceed with the steps below. Note: If you are beginning this installation from scratch, it could take up to a day - the file check for a fresh installation can be up to 8 hours long. Please plan accordingly! Note for Steam Users: Your file locations will be different, placed under the SteamApps folder. Please adjust accordingly. Visual C++ Redistributable Packages Download vcredist_x86.exe 2015 from the Microsoft website and run it. If you have a newer version this is not needed. PlayOnline Viewer/FFXI Installation Start with the official installation guide. Follow the instructions located here: Installing POL & FFXI Download all 4 files to the same location. This may take several hours. You cannot run FFXISETUP.exe until ALL files have finished downloading, and are in the same folder. It's recommended to install everything to the default location. When complete, open PlayOnline. Click next to let it update, and it will restart itself when it's done. When it re-opens, click "For PlayOnline Members!". Type in any Member Name. You will not use this information after this point. It's just to get going. Use ABCD1234 for the PlayOnline ID. Again, you won't need this again. Skip the rest of the fields, and press "Register", then "Yes". There is no need to remember or write down any of the information you typed in. It will not be used after this point. It is only to get you into PlayOnline the first time. click "Check Files" on the left side of the window. On the next screen, use the drop down menu to select "Final Fantasy XI". PlayOnline won’t show «Final Fantasy XI» in the drop down menu for file check Possible fix: Download this file: http://www.dspt.info/FFXI-UpdatePatch.zip Open the file using an archiving program (WinRar, 7zip etc, whichever you prefer) Extract to a new directory, e.g. C:\patchfix Close your archiving program Navigate to C:\patchfix Left-click anywhere in the folder and select all (CTRL+A) Once you seee everything highlighted Copy (CTRL+C) all the files Navigate to the directory where you have Final Fantasy XI installed. For Windows64-bit systems PlayOnline and Final Fantasy XI should be located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\) (For Windows 32-bit systems, PlayOnline and Final Fantasy XI should be located at C:\Program Files\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\) Paste (CTRL+V) those files you copied from C:\patchfix to /FINALFANTASYXI/directory When prompted to overwrite the files select Yes to All Close Windows Explorer Run PlayOnline. On the left side of the screen select «Check Files» On the next screen where it says «PlayOnlineViewer» and you previously didn’t get an option to select «Final Fantasy XI» it should now be available to be selected from the Drop-down menu. PlayOnline now starts a file check and will then say it found errors. Chose to Fix the errors, PlayOnline will then automatically start checking and updating/repairing files Make sure you don't leave it on PlayOnline Viewer, as it will be there by default. Click Check Files. When it's done checking, it will say it found files to repair. Click the option to repair the files. Allow this process to complete before following the next step. Copying the "Data" Folder (CRITICAL!) Navigate to the PlayOnlineViewer folder where you installed the game, usually located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\PlayOnlineViewer. Copy the folder named "data". Paste it into your Final Fantasy XI folder where you installed the game, usually located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI.